


Nostalgia

by Dubbrubz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubbrubz/pseuds/Dubbrubz
Summary: Nos·tal·gianäˈstaljə,nəˈstaljə/nouna sentimental longing or wistful affection for the past, typically for a period or place with happy personal associations.





	Nostalgia

This was it.

The last month that Nate and Matt had together.

They weren't ready to let go. They couldn't yet. They'd been together since their first year of high school, and now, they were forced to break up-- Matt taking the application for a college in their hometown, while Nate was going to a big-shot music college out in California.

They had no choice. Both of them had come to the agreement they wouldn't force each other to struggle through a long-distance relationship. They wouldn't hold that obligation over each other.

Which led to Nate suggest this; A month long road trip, just the two of them.

Matt was packing his bags as he stumbled on old polaroids and snapshots of him and Nate, smiling sadly as he looked through them. The shined gloss protecting the pictures saved them from the tear drops that dripped down the brunette's face and fell onto the shinned surface.

Losing Nate was like losing a piece of himself, the thought alone making his heart ache painfully. He set the pictures down on his dresser, knowing even if he disposed of these photographs, he would still have the memories of late nights on rooftops, watching the stars. He would still have memories of stupid dates, warm summer evenings and nights that were intimate and went way too far. and yet, at the time, neither of them found the ability to care.

But, now, Matt was packing for his last month with Nate, the last month he would get to officially call him _his_.

Of course, this wasn't the time to be sentimental.

A month equaled out to four weeks, and four weeks turned into thirty days, the brunette calculated. And thirty days equaled seven hundred- twenty hours. Looking at it like this, Matt felt comforted. This point of view made it seem like they had more time together then they truly did have.

He heard a honk and glanced out his window to see Nate sitting on the hood of his old beat-up truck that he'd stolen from his dad, radio blaring an old Green Day song. The raven haired teen waved up at him and Matt waved back, offering a weak smile. This would be the last time he'd see Nate outside his window, picking him up for one final date.

He grabbed up his bags and padded down the stairs out to the truck, watching his boyfriend hop down from the hood of the truck, smiling softly as he wandered up to greet the brunette. "Hey."

"Hey."

Nate took Matt's bags and loaded them into the rusted out bed of the truck, pressing a loving kiss to Matt's lips. "Ready to go?"

The brunette sucked in a breath, went over his mental checklist as he looked back at his parent's house and nodded. "Yep. Ready when you are."

With that the two loaded into the truck. They didn't have a set destination; They were just trying to escape for a little while longer, pretend that they could remain dumb teenagers forever.

This led them across country; Eating junk food out of gas stations, sleeping under the stars, sight seeing. They tried to be happy, but the impending doom of growing up was chasing them like a rabid dog tracked a rabbit. They knew escaping wouldn't stop anything.

They knew they couldn't pause time just because they were running from state to state every other day. It was an impending doom that suffocated them.

Driving down the interstate on their way to Arizona, Matt reclined his head back on the foam and leather padded bench seat of the truck, his shoes off, feet hanging out the window, he realized how much he would really miss this.

The rock music that thumped through the amp speakers, Nate's soft singing as he recited the words to almost every song that played on the radio by heart, the strange scent of cinnamon and vanilla that mixed with the slowly dying honeysuckle, the cast of golden sun over the rolling fields of wheat that warped by them as Nate flew way too fast down the sunbaked asphalt... All of this and more were things Matt would never get to relive once he and Nate separated.

If he was being honest with himself, Matt was terrified, unsure of the future. He was unsure of what college life would bring, what being an adult entitled for him. He voiced his fears one lazy night while he and Nate traced the constellations, huddled under a thick blanket that the raven haired teen had brought with them, a crisp chill settling.

Nate agreed, smiling weakly. "It can't be that bad right? It's just high school... But without the hand-holding aspect. I mean, you get to room with some pretty cool people..." Matt could tell that Nate was trying to make this seem not so bad, trying to make the looming threat of growing up not seem so dreadful, and yet, he was as scared as he was.

Matt took his hand, squeezing it tightly. He loved the way Nate's hand fit perfectly within his own. It always brought a sense of comfort over him when he felt their fingers tangle, when their palms pressed together. He couldn't imagine life without it...

Another week would pass from this day, flying by like it didn't even exist. Rain poured down in thick sheets outside the world around them, soaking the dry ground, thrumming dully against the metal of the truck. Nate and Matt sat in silence for a few moments, watching sheet after sheet of rain pour down outside. Nate had pulled over simply because his vision had been too obscured to see.

The time was within those melting hours of fading midnight as it piggybacked early dawn, their fingers locked and tangled, Nate's head resting on his shoulder. There was a curtian heat looming in the stuffy interior of the truck, one that left a certain discomfort that only physical contact could cure.

Matt's hand moved from Nate's to his thigh, his thumb tracing circles over the skin that peeked out of the rips in his jeans. Nate smiled weakly, sighing softly as he shifted closer to the brunette. Moments like this, the raven haired teen forced himself to burn into his memory. He couldn't forget this; The stuffy heat, the soft touch, the warm comfort that surrounded him.

Matt turned his head, lightly nibbling at Nate's ear, drawing a shaking breath from the raven haired teen, ebony eyes fluttering shut. Nate swung himself into Matt's lap, their lips connecting in a rushed flurry. They didn't think, just acted; Hurriedly pulling at shirts, hands grabbing at each other with a burning possessiveness. Fingers tugged at hair, breathless pleas of each other's names exhaled through kiss-swollen lips. 

Bites, hickeys and scratches were left behind one final time, the moonlit glow the only light being provided. This hadn't been the first time they'd had sex in Nate's truck or in the back seat of a car, but, Matt knew it would be one of the last. He just had to come to accept this, as much as it pained him to do so.

The remainder of the trip flew by, non-existant. It was a week before the two teens had to depart for college when Nate pulled back into the driveway of Matt's parent's house. He switched off the engine and flopped back, a soft breath passing his lips. "Well... Th-This is it."

Those words held so much pain, so much sadness. Matt's heart ached. He didn't want this to be over. He didn't want Nate to leave. But, his happiness and good fortune meant more to Matt then his own emotions and needs. "...Yeah. This is it..."

Nate looked over at Matt, smiling weakly. "Take care of yourself, alright? If in the future I actually become a rockstar... Don't be afraid to get in touch."

Matt reached a hand out, gently stroking his cheekbone with the back of his hand. "I'll be rooting for you, Nathan Sharp."

Nate leaned forward, connecting their lips softly. "I'm rooting for you, too, Matthew Patrick."

One last kiss was passed between them before Matt swung himself out of the truck, collecting his bags before trecking up the front walk to the door.

And as he looked back, he weakly smiled, noting those gorgeous ebony eyes in the rear-view mirror, knowing all he had left of Nate, of his high school love, of his childhood was nothing but memories and nostalgia.


End file.
